


Sketches

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom Hux, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kylux sketches based on prompts I received. The setting is some time before "The Force Awakens". Scenes will take place on the Star Destroyer Finalizer and Starkiller Base.<br/>Chapters are in no particular order.<br/>This may contain sex and/or violence.</p><p>Tags/Warnings for individual chapters:</p><p>Chapter One: Sex, choking, blood.</p><p>Chapter Two: Hurt/Comfort. A bit of soft Kylux.</p><p>Chapter three: Violent sex, verbal abuse, spanking, blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a colletion of lose sketches. Chapters will be added when I receive/write more prompts. ;) As chapters are added, tags might change!

**"Kylo gets off on being choked by Hux. (It's nice being on the receiving end of things for a change.)"**

 

 

 

“Your impatience will be our doom, Ren.”  
Hux turned away from the panorama window and paced the room, hands folded behind his back.  
“When this base is ready, the Resistance will know our power. They will be crushed. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

“My impatience!? Watch your words. I’m not one of your officers. This weapon won’t bring us Skywalker, no matter how many star systems you blow up.”

Ren kept staring into space, the helmet under his arm.  
The planet and base weren’t visible from this side of the _Finalizer_ and with the viewport darkened in part, only the brightest lights made it in.

 

“Skywalker means nothing. As soon as Organa is gone, as soon as the New Republic is gone, the First Order will rule.”

 

“Nonsense,” Ren spun around, right hand tightening into a fist. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. The POWER, you’re talking about.”

He faced the General, glowering, “Skywalker is the thorn in the side of the First Order that will cause its fall if we don’t get to him first. I have seen it! The Supreme Leader has seen it…”

 

Hux shook his head, “Deams! You talk of nothing but dreams. THIS,” he made a wide gesture, “this ship and this base, these are REAL, Kylo.”  


“Fool!”  
With both hands Ren grabbed the helmet and smashed it to the floor. The metal screeched, burst and splinters bounced away, flying across the room.  


Disgusted, Hux kicked at the remnants of the helmet at his feet.  
“Is that it? The power you’re talking about? Impatient like a child is what you are. Your little demonstrations and force tricks don’t impress me.”  
_This is ridiculous._

 

Ren stepped closer. Their noses almost touched as he leaned in.  
“So you think I’m ridiculous?” His voice was low, a whisper.

 

But the General merely laughed..  
“How pathetic. Even now you must read my thoughts!? You are a weak man, Kylo Ren.”

 

“Take. That. Back. Or else…”  
Ren spat the words in Hux’s face, his features contorted with rage.

 

“Or else what? You’ll kill me? Hurt me?” The other man smiled.

 

And then Ren felt the hand on his chest, slowly moving upwards. Where it touched him, it left a pleasant warmth, flushing the skin underneath the robe.

 

“Or do you want to force choke me?” Hux breathed the words in his ear.

 

To his own surprise, Ren couldn’t move, wouldn’t move. A part of him wanted to shred Hux to pieces. Tear him apart bit by bit. The overwhelming majority, however, wanted to feel the hand that was closing around his throat.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

A shiver ran down his spine when Hux’s lips touched his ear.

“Yes.” He barely managed to get the word out, voice quivering in anticipation.

 

The one-handed grip around his neck tightened as Hux pried away a piece of fabric to bite Ren's shoulder.

A sharp pain seared through him as teeth came down and split his flesh.

Ren gasped.

Hux was looking directly at him, the red stain on his lip glistened.  
Carefully, another hand was placed at Kylo’s throat. Then Hux squeezed.

The air was forced out of him, he felt he needed to cough but couldn’t. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Hux’s features reflected a mixture of pleasure and loathing. With clenched teeth, he hardened his grip some more.

But Ren resisted the urge to struggle. Instead, he closed his eyes and tasted the pain, the burning of his lungs, the hot fingers squeezing and bruising his skin.  
He needed Hux to hurt him.

 

Suddenly, however, the pressure of the hands was gone, and he was pushed backwards until he hit a console.

 

“Is that what you want, Ren?” Hux grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled the knight down towards his face. “You want me to make you feel good?”

All he could do was nod meekly.

The General let go of him and moved his thigh between his legs as he leaned against the console.

Ren's face was flushed. His ears were on fire. Still, he complied. Anything to get more.  
Hux’s expression was hard to read but he could feel the desire, the need to abuse and the pleasure he got from it.

He stood, transfixed, watching the General as he took a step back to unbuckle his belt and open his uniform.  
Then Hux came closer once more, placing his hand on Ren’s crotch.

The knight threw his head back, lips parted and closed his eyes. A low moan escaped.  
Nimble fingers opened his pants and Hux shoved his hand down and into them, massaging Ren’s hardened cock for a few agonizing seconds.

Next thing he knew, the fingers came up, scratched down his abs and then his pants were pulled down.

 

Hungrily, Hux moved in, grinding against Ren.  
“Touch me, or are you still scared?”

 

As Ren moved to grab the Hux's hard-on, the hand returned to his throat.  
The pain from the choking and the pleasure of them stroking each other merged beautifully.  
He nimbly ran his fingers along Hux’s cock and was surprised to find it wet with precum already.  


Fingers firm around Ren's neck, Hux buried his face in his shoulder once more, biting, scratching the skin with his teeth. He lapped up the tiny beads of blood welling up, all the while moaning against Ren’s body.

With shaking hands, the knight rubbed the other’s cock against his own. The pain in his shoulder, the bruising skin on his throat only made the experience more intense.  
And as Hux bit down hard, he couldn’t hold back and suddenly came all over the both of them.  
  
The grip around his throat slackend for a second, then tightened one last time as Hux shot his load.

 

Ren leaned back, hands against the console, gasping for air. He wasn’t sure what had just happened between them. Once again…

 

Smirking, Hux wiped himself off on the other’s robes and got his pants back on.

“Maybe we should discuss this issue some more in my quarters tonight.”


	2. Legacies

**"Psst. For the prompt drabble thing. Cute kylux thing. Like them dancing late at night cuz Hux is working too late and Ren thinks he needs to relax "**

 

 

 

The wall-sized screen shows a lush meadow at sundown, dotted with trees of red, fiery foliage, and a pathway that leads to a lake crossed by a small bridge. The grass softly moves in an imaginary breeze, and the serenity of the scene is of that thick pathos usually reserved for more traditional forms of art.

Hux stands at arm’s length from the fake widow and touches the flickering surface with his fingertips.  
Behind him, an old-fashioned smoking device trickles ashes on the couch table. It is accompanied by an empty glass and a bottle of wine.  
Reading pads are stacked next to the sofa, and on the floor a holocron shows a schematic of a section of the _Finalizer_.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” The voice comes out metallic and inhuman through the helmet and its internal modulator.

 

“Do me a favor and take that thing off while you’re talking to me in my own quarters. Show some respect, Ren.” Hux doesn’t bother to turn around, instead he folds his hands behind his back. He won't grace such an intrusion with any kind of attention.

After a moment of hesitation Ren complies, removes the hood of his cape and rids himself of the helmet, then proceeds to clear part of the table to put it down.  
“Busy, are we?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. Yes, I am. Busy.”  
Hux still doesn’t look at him, thus missing the well-practiced flick of the head and a gloved hand moving through luscious back hair.

“Is that your home planet we’re seeing?” Ren takes a step closer toward the screen and squints his eyes as if to get a clearer view of the details.

“No. It’s just some place I used to know. A reminder of…”  
The General’s voice hardens, “It doesn’t matter.”

They stare at the picture in unison, Ren wondering if he should probe the other for this specific memory but he decides no. He didn’t come to extract information, so he changes the subject.  
“A little bird told me you flipped during a meeting.”

Polished boots tap the floor.  
“That little bird being?”

“Phasma of course. She doesn’t like it when you yell at her men, playing the angry superior officer.”

The information produces the desired effect and Hux stiffens ever so slightly.

“And now you have come to gloat about it? Or are you jealous I’ll take scaring the troops away from you, Ren?”

“I’ve not come to gloat, in fact.”

“Then what is it?” Hux’s impatience seems to be growing fast.

In reply, Ren approaches the other man from behind, comes closer, so close he can breathe in his ear.

But Hux raises his right hand in a gesture of defense. “Just - stop it.”  
“Not today. I’m not in the mood for fighting.  
Or fucking.”

“I haven’t come to fight you,” Ren whispers. “I promise.”  
Encouraged because he's not pushed off immediately, he slips an arm around the other man’s waist and buries his face in the crevice of his neck.

“Damn you, Ren.” The words are pressed, exhaled with a sigh as the knight licks Hux’s skin, sucking and biting softly along his throat.

Ren finds the front of the uniform jacket and opens it to reveal a white shoulder, pressing kisses on exposed freckles.  
When he tries to slip a hand down Hux’s pants, though, his partner tenses up.

“NO. Not today.”

He hesitates, then pulls the hand back.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tentatively placing a soft kiss on Hux’s ear, Ren goes on to just holding him from behind.

Hux sighs and gives in to lean against Ren.  
“This place,” he points to the screen, “is where my family is buried.”

“Mhm?”

“I said… If you walked across the bridge, you’d come upon the markings of my parents’ graves.  
My father’s grave…”

By now, Hux’s whole body is trembling and Ren pulls him as close as possible.  
“Shhhh… You worry too much. You need to relax. I’ll help you.” He’s still whispering.

“Relax! YOU are not the only one on this ship who has a legacy to fulfill. My father designed the Stormtrooper training program. If I fail, everything my family has stood for is lost. Meaningless.”

The knight loosens his grip on Hux and slowly turns him around so they face each other. He leans down a little, until their foreheads touch, then places one hand on Hux’s shoulder, the other around his waist.  
“I didn’t know you took this program so very… personally.”

“Because you’re only interested in yourself. Like a child that needs to be indulged at all times.”

The bitterness and pain encapsulated in the words flood Ren’s mind. Hux’s breath is hot on his face and, for a second, anger at the insult flares up inside of him, threatens to take over.  
Behind the rage and indignation, though, lurks something else, a different feeling. Sympathy. This is the kind of pain he understands.  
Ren bites his lip.  
Just once, he can allow himself to be weak. Once…  
He moves backwards, pulling Hux away from the screen, arm still firmly around his hip.

“Come on.”

“What are you doing?”

He smiles. “Dancing you towards the couch?”

“Why…” Hux sounds surprised, but he follows Kylo willingly, placing a hand on his back.

“You’ll see. Trust me.”

They cross the room, entangled, fake dancing, and finally Ren pulls Hux down on the sofa.  
He removes the pair of leather gloves and puts them on his helmet close-by as if to prevent it from staring at them.  
“You can lie down, if you like,” he says and nods at his lap.

Hux stares at him in disbelief.

“Please. This is a one-time offer. And I’d like you to take it.” Kylo’s face is flushed. He doesn’t know why he’s saying that. He is in way too deep.  
But the words move the other man to action. Hux curls up on the sofa next to him, head in his lap and eyes closed.

Kylo puts one arm around Hux’s body and moves his free hand through the mass of red hair, playing with it.  
“You’ll do fine. The First Order will rule this Galaxy. Your father will be proud of you.”  


“I hate you Ren.”

“I know.”


	3. Cold

Kylux: minor power outage either on star killer or star destroyer. Everything's fine, but lights and heating are down, so no one can work; too dark, and the computers can't warm up enough to function. Kylo and Hux are pissed because progress on the weapon is halted. They take their anger out on each other, obviously. Feel free to violence and/or sex it up.

 

“Don't get me wrong, this ain't a cry for help.  
If you want to test me, you'll hurt yourself”

 

 

General Hux strides across the darkened control room of Starkiller Base, rubbing his gloved hands together. The air is cold enough to make each single breath visible.

“Anything yet Lieutenant?”

Amato shakes her head. “No Sir. Reboot of life support systems failed. – Again.”

“Dammit.”  
He stares down at the crewmembers in the pit.

“Open a communication feed to the _Finalizer_.”

“Sir,” Amato hesitates, anxiously fiddling with her cap, “Central communication systems are down.” “Power outage on the towers,” she adds.

Hux clenches a fist. The bridge is so quiet you can hear the leather gloves creak.

His voice is firm when he speaks, “You will get this mess under control. Restore full power. Otherwise, I’ll personally demote everyone on the bridge and melt your code cylinders into scrap metal.”

The Lieutenant nods. “Yes Sir. Understood.”

“Notify me as soon as you can establish a stable feed to the ship.”

With that he marches off.

 

Amato sighs. “You heard the General. Let’s get to work then.” She removes her hat and runs a sweaty hand through her hair. “First team that brings me good news gets an additional day on leave.”

\------

 

The whole incident is outrageous. He was promised increased system stability and quicker access times. Instead, he has to deal with a base-wide power outage.  
Despite the fact that a team from the _Finalizer_ came in an hour ago, there has been no major breakthrough. The lights are still dimmed, the air conditioning and central heating system keep the temperatures at freezing point.  
Maybe his trust in Lt. Amato’s skills had been unfounded.

 

“A bit cold down here, don’t you think, General?”

 

As Hux walks away from the control room and towards his quarters, he is joined by Kylo Ren.  
The knight is in full attire wearing his helmet and black robe, the lightsaber is fastened on his belt.

“Ren.”  
Hux barely acknowleges the other’s presence.

“What is going on? Why has the base cooled down to outside temperatures? And why are computer systems in my quarters offline?”

“That is none of your concern. A minor setback. I have a team of engineers working on it already.”  
He is impatient to get away from Ren. The last thing he needs is this cretin asking too many questions. If only Amato would hurry up.

“This base is my concern as well as it is yours. It is part of the Supreme Leader’s plan. What is going on? I demand an answer.”

Hux stops in his tracks and faces Ren, green-blue eyes fix on the silver bands adorning the mask.  
“Why don’t you take care of your missing family relations instead of meddling with my business? I’m the commanding officer of this project and if that doesn’t suit you, you can file a complaint with Snoke. I do not answer to you on this base.”

A huffing noise is released through the breathing filters of the mask. Ren seems to grow a few inches in size as he squares his shoulders.  
He leans in close, almost to touching point.  
“Never. Never ever mention my _family_ again, General. I am not of these people. I will rip your throat out if you ever hint at Skywalker being a relation of mine again.”

The tension between them is growing, the electricity tangible. Hux knows he shouldn’t test Ren, but he’s bitter about the technical setbacks and this kind of insolence seems intolerable today.

“He IS your uncle, though, is he not? Skywalker? Your mother’s sibling.” Hux smiles.

“ENOUGH.”  
Ren’s voice thunders through the corridor. His hand is at Hux’s throat within a second, fingers curling, digging into flesh.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Hux whispers, and yet his bones are shaking under the iron grip. He definitely likes it better when he’s on the end that deals out the punishment.

“Liar,” Ren spits, “I can sense your fear well enough.”  
“What you lack – though - is respect.”

Hux closes his eyes and tries to breathe normally. _Calm. Down._  
Slowly, he raises his arm, grabs Ren’s wrist and forces the hand away from his neck.  
“Let me go, Kylo. Please…”

The other man stiffens at the sound of his first name and twists his arm free in a sudden movement to evade the touch.

“You better get this base and its weapon ready in time. I will allow neither the New Republic nor the Resistance scum to get to Skywalker before I do. The First Order’s ascent depends on the annihilation of the Jedi. And he is the only survivor who wields enough power to interfere with our plans.”

“Don’t make the mistake of conflating the First Order’s plans with your personal desires, Ren. Your hatred clouds your judgement. This base will be fully functional soon. You leave the details to ME, as Snoke intended.”  
“If you think it is too cold down here, why don’t you transport back to the _Finalizer_?”

The question pushes Ren over the edge once more. With an angry roar, he pulls the lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. Its flickering red tip points directly at Hux’s throat.

“You will show me the respect I deserve, General. And I will stay here as long as it takes you to fix this unfortunate situation.”

Hux swallows hard.

He is used to being threatened with choking gestures or a hand at the throat. It doesn’t impress him much. He’s used to fits of rage in which Ren destoys the interior of a whole room with his lightsaber. But the weapon has never been wielded against him. Well, he has never explicitly called Skywalker a relation of Ren before either. But still… Ren is more easily irritated than usual.

“Kylo…” even he can hear how brittle he sounds now.  
“Kylo, don’t.”

Ren stands, motionless, the only noise is the humming of the blade interspersed with their ragged breaths.

“Don’t say my name like this!  
You have no right… Even if…” his voice breaks.  
The hand that holds the weapon wavers, comes periliously close to Hux’s face.

He doesn’t flinch. Time stretches, molasses like. _Don’t move._

It’s hard to tell what’s going on in Ren’s mind without even seeing his face. Oh, how he hates this mask.

Eventually, though, Kylo lowers the sword and deactivates the blade. He has regained control over his emotions.

“I am in my quarters. You will keep me informed.”  
He turns and walks away.

Hux exhales - he hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath.

\------

 

It’s icy in the quarters, the only illumination are the flimsy emergency lights.  
Maybe he should have stayed in the control room to oversee the engineering teams.  
_No, there is too much work to do._  
He gathers up a few datapads and huddles on the bed, fully clothed, wrapped in his thick General’s coat and a duvet. It’s a perfectly ridiculous sight, but he has to read through these reconditioning reports and troop evaluation results at least. And as long as the base’s power is not fully restored, he can’t leave. It would only set the wrong kind of example to the crew. _No._ He has to stay. Especially since Ren is merely waiting for things to go from bad to worse.

Two hours later his fingers are stiff, and the cold has crept into him despite the layers of clothing. His teeth chatter.  
Just when he’s of a mind to visit the bridge once more for a “motivational” speech, his personal intercom blinks.  
There’s an abrupt flickering and the overhead lights in the room come back to life.  
He sheds the duvet and walks over to his work station. As he presses the com button, Amato’s voice sounds from the speaker.

“Sir? General Hux. Shipwide communication is back online.”

“I realize that Lieutenant. Anything else?”

“Uh, yes Sir. Lights are restored. Life support is back on but it will take a while for temperatures to normalize. We don’t have full power yet, I’m afraid. And uh…err…” She halts and for a brief moment only static is audible.

“Yes, Amato. I’m listening.”

“Sir. Communication with the _Finalizer_ is still a bit… wobbly. But. But we -we received a message for you, Sir. Heh.”

“Stop stammering Amato and tell me what is going on.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll send the message to your work station. It is from Supreme Leader Snoke, Sir.”  
“It’s a recording. If you have… if you would like to answer in person, the holoroom is still out of order for a while – Sir.”

All color has drained from his face. He rubs his red, frozen nose.

“Sir?”

“I’ll take it from here Amato. That is all, Lieutenant.”

 

Snoke’s message is short and to the point.  
Inform him when the damage is repaired. Assess time loss.

The sting it inflicts on Hux's pride is rather harsh.

 _How does he even know. He always does.  
_ Hux slams a fist on the table. _Of course_. Ren must have ratted him out. Maybe via the com in his shuttle. Or the force. Or whatever damn trick he came up with.  
Instead of doing something useful, Ren snitched! The man and his whims are not to be trusted.  
_This is it. This is the last straw. There is only so much a man can take._

Slowly, deliberately, he works himself into a rage. What is Ren thinking? He’s nothing but trouble, unreasonable and destructive. He acknowledges no rules but his own.  
The drawn weapon from an hour ago is proof enough. The vague fear he had felt in his gut at Ren’s threats turns to outrage. Even imagining that somebody like Kylo Ren could become his superior commanding officer… Unthinkable. It is an affront against everything the First Order represents, stability, a firm set of rules and regulations, just punishment for those who disobey.  
_I am the commanding officer here and Ren will answer to ME._

Hux gets up from the desk.  
_I will put him in his place._

 

 

At the entrance to Ren’s quarters there’s a security lock panel. He slaps a hand on the screen, the device beeps, and Hux bellows his name.  
"Open up.”

After a minute of waiting the door slides away and he faces a sour-looking Kylo Ren; his hair is disshevelled and the robes are rumpled.

“I see you've taken off that ridiculous mask of yours.”

Ren squints at him, “I was asleep…”

 _It’s now or never._  
Grinning, Hux reveals a row of white teeth. And then he takes aim and punches the other man in the face.

The blow forces the knight to step back and allows Hux to enter the room. The door closes behind him.  
Blood flows freely from Ren’s nose.

  
The knight wipes it off with his right hand and looks at the red wetness on his fingers in disbelief.  
“You hit me,” is all he can say.

“Traitor! Did you only come here to tell Snoke about my mishap? You dirty little weasel. You've been nothing but a pain in the ass on this mission!”

“What?” Ren rubs his stinging nose.

“You heard me,” Hux’s face has turned to an unhealthy shade of purple.  
“You told Snoke about the power outage!”

Slowly, it dawns on Ren what is going on.  
“Careful, General,” his voice is soft, a hint of amusement mixed into it.

“For fuck's sake, Kylo, stop it with the “General” nonsense! I am working so bloody hard on this base, that ship,” he points a finger upwards, “while the Great Knight of Ren takes off flying around the galaxy, chasing ghosts. And then you come back to snitch on me like a schoolboy?!”

“You really think I waste my time telling on you?! That is absurd!” Ren’s brow furrows and his features darken. All ease is gone.

“Stop lying!” Hux rushes forward and swings another blow but misses because Ren ducks sideways.

“I'll crush you like a bug, you insolent piece of shit!”

With a mere movement of the hand, Hux is swept off his feet and hits the durasteel wall.  
There’s a crunching noise in his ears. Hot pain stabs through his chest but the ache only fuels his anger.  
“Coward! You always hide behind your precious force!” Hux gasps and sputters blood.

In reply, Ren grabs him by the collar and pulls him up, lifts him off the ground with unnatural strength.  
“You were saying?”

“You're a coward!” Hux kicks at his opponent.

“Oh, shut up!” Ren yells and slams him into the wall once more.

No, he is not going to give up so easily. Hux lashes out and scratches him across the cheek. There's a loud cough and he spits Ren in the face.  
“You only came here to humiliate me! I hate you!”

The knight flares his nostrils, “FOOL!”  
“I did not!”

“Then why? Why are you even here? Tell me! I don’t understand you!” The last words are reduced to an angry screech.

Ren stares.  
The wave of despair beneath the verbal attack hits him right in the stomach.  
His lips quiver, “I did not… I…” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The expression on his face changes to one of painful concentration.

Suddenly, the force grip on Hux loosens. The hands let go and he stands on his own two feet again.  
Ren takes a small step forward, though, still crowding him against the wall.  
  
“I came here because you've been gone from the _Finalizer_ for 5 whole days,” he whispers.  
“I came because of what happened last time.  
I only came for you. I missed you. And you just tell me to go back there…”

“I hate you.” The words come strained out of Hux’s mouth.  
Ren’s face is so close that he can smell the blood from the scratch wound.  
“You’re weak."

Ren puts a hand on the other’s chest. “Please.”

The touch hurts and a part of Hux instinctively shies away. But he, too, remembers.  
_Last time…_

The thought awakens something inside of him and, the metallic taste of his own bruises still on the tongue, he grabs Ren by the collar and greedily licks the blood off his face.  
When the other flinches from the burning pain of saliva, Hux buries a hand in his hair and pulls him back.  
“NO. You want me, you play by my rules.  
Remember?”

Smearing him with their mingled fluids, Hux nips and kisses his way from cheek to ear.  
“Do you like that?” he mumbles and then bites down hard on the cartilage.  
“I SAID DO YOU LIKE THAT?”

“Yes…” Ren groans under his touch. “Yes.”

“Fine.” Hux stops abruptly and pushes him away.  
“Get rid of the robe.”  
He wipes the blood off his mouth, “Now.”

Ren glares at him, hesitant. The room is still cold even though the heating has come back on.

“I said, GET UNDRESSED.” Hux slaps him across the face, red streaks bloom on Ren’s cheek and the scratches leak.  
  
For a second he fears the knight might come at him again, change his mind about this. It’s a dangerous game.  
But no, Ren nods meekly, loosens the leather belt and pulls the robe over his head.

A smile flits across Hux’s face at the sight of the naked chest, shoulders and belly freckled with tiny moles.  
Does Ren actually redden a bit? He grins.  
“Don’t stop. Go on.”

The knight follows the order and takes off his pants, fingers shaking.  
  
As Ren steps out of the clothes pooled around his ankles, Hux draws near again and pushes him towards the bed.  
“Get back there, so I can take a look at you.”  
Each time Hux’s hands hit the other’s chest, Ren bares his teeth but yields a bit of ground.  
With a final blow, Hux throws him down on the bed.

His eyes are fixed on Ren’s body, he takes in the flat belly, the trail of black hair running down from his belly button, the muscled thighs. And Ren squirms under his gaze. Goose bumps cover his arms, he’s visibly freezing now.

Deliberately, Hux takes off his own uniform jacket and undershirt, then gets rid of the boots. He advances toward the bed, all the while maintaining eye contact.  
“You’ll get warm soon. Don’t worry.”

Ren breathes hard, filled with anticipation.

“But don’t speak. Otherwise I’ll leave. You know the drill.”  
He is the master and Ren will have to do his bidding.

Hux crawls onto the mattress and straddles him.

Raw cloth chafes against Ren’s flesh as Hux rubs his crotch against the knight’s dick repeatedly.  
Eyes closed and lips slightly parted, he gives in to him.

Hux smiles. He extends a hand, bends down and twines his fingers around Ren’s neck. The touch is soft at first but as he continues to grind against him, the grip tightens. His fingers dig into the flesh, choking the air out of the man under him.  
“You disgust me,” Hux snarls and Ren makes a wheezy noise in reply.

“I told you to shut up!” He squeezes hard once more until tears well up in the other man's eyes and roll down his cheeks.

When Hux finally lets go, Ren’s cock is already hard.

“Does it turn you on when I do that? When I hurt you?”

A nod.

“Weak.” Hux spits on him but immediately leans in to kiss his own saliva away from Ren’s chest. He takes a deep breath to inhale his partner’s scent, proceeds to kiss his way up towards his shoulder and the crevice of his neck.

Ren puts an arm around him, but he hisses at the uncalled for caress and bites hard into the flesh of his throat. Blood wells up from the wound as teeth dig deeper.

“Don’t you fucking touch me with your filthy hands,” the contempt in Hux voice is clearly audible.

Whining softly, Ren tries to speak but remembers the initial warning. He quickly takes his hands away.

“Better,” Hux licks the blood off the broken skin.  
His own cock strains against the fabric of his pants now, betraying how much Ren’s agony turns him on.

He crawls off him and removes the rest of his clothes to free his erect dick.  
When Ren turns to grab him, however, Hux slaps the hand away.  
“NO. DON’T TOUCH ME.  
Turn around!”

Still longing to taste him, Ren stares hungrily at his exposed cock.

Hux takes the knight's face in his hand and squeezes hard to show his displeasure.  
“TURN around and get on all fours. You’ll get what you want when I’m ready.”

There’s a fire in Ren’s eyes then, but in the end he complies.

From behind, Hux runs his fingers across the arched back, nails leaving marks as they graze the skin. He pushes Ren further down and his hands grab firm butt cheeks.  
  
The knight trembles at the mere touch.

“Hold still…”  
Hux goes on to carefully spead him open. He leans in and tentatively licks across the exposed hole, once, twice.  
Ren squirms some more under him but is held in place as Hux kisses and licks the tender area, eventually pushing his tongue into the warmth of Ren’s body.

But Ren can’t take the teasing for long and closes a hand around his own throbbing boner, seeking release.

“NO!” the word is barked harshly and accompanied by a loud slap across his ass.  
“Stop touching yourself!” Hux hits him with his open hand.

At the searing pain, Ren whimpers.

“Stop being whiny. You’ll do as I say.” A third slap lands on his butt.  
Then the cheeks are decked with soft bites and kisses.  
“I’ll tell you when you’re ready.” Hux mumbles against sore skin.

“Mmmmmmm,” Ren has a hard time holding it in, not saying a word. But he knows what happens if he talks. It’s no mere threat. Hux will walk out on him, will leave him horny and abused.

He gasps as Hux’s tongue slides into his asshole over and over again, while prying fingers hold him open so he can dive deeper inside.  
Ren grabs the bedsheets, curls his fingers around the fabric and pushes his ass up against Hux’s mouth. He needs more of this. Much more.

  
But Hux stops.  
“Turn around. Lie down on your back. And DON’T touch yourself.”

He looks down at Ren, naked and rock hard before him now.  
“Do you want me to make you feel good?  
Do you want me to touch you?”

A nod and heavy breathing are the answer.

“Spread your legs.”  
Hux approaches and runs his hands up Ren’s calves, over his thighs and buries his face between his legs in the musty scent of his cock.  
He licks up and down Ren's hard shaft, covering it in saliva. His full lips close around the tip of the dick and he starts sucking it while he cradles the balls in one hand.  
After a few blissful moments he slowly pulls away again. A salty taste lingers in his mouth.

“No....” Ren's voice is barely audible but the punishment follows immediately. There is a loud slapping noise as Hux hits him across the thigh.

“SHUT UP.”

Ren bites his lower lip so hard it bleeds.

“Close your eyes. Wait.”

Hux wets his finger with spit and starts teasing himself, slowly, pushing it into his ass. His sphincter gives way and he slides in, moaning loudly - if only to make the other man suffer more.

Meanwhile, Ren lies still. The sounds Hux makes fingering himself drive him half-mad. He doesn't need to look at him to know what he's doing, what he's preparing himself for. He’s been through this before. And he knows not to interfere.

When he is ready to go, Hux crawls up to Ren. He runs his tongue over the other’s dick, licking along the prominent vein and only stops to finally straddle him. Then he lowers himself carefully, guiding the shaft to his asshole with one hand.  
The tip of Ren’s cock, wet with precum and spit, pushes against him. Hux exhales and lowers himself further, adjusting to the girth. He groans as the knight's’s dick splits him open, slides inside inch by inch.

Hux's movements are slow and deliberate at first but in time he picks up pace, rides the man under him.

All the while Ren's eyes are fixed upon Hux’s naked body. The cold, the insults, everything is forgotten and far away. There’s only this moment, his cock being fucked violently, his whole body hurting with need.

“Filthy bastard. You like being used? You piece of shit.” Insults spill over Hux’s lips, obscured by animal noises of pleasure.  
“I fucking hate you.”  
He runs his hands over his own chest, up to his throat. Loosing himself in the feeling of Ren's cock sliding in an out of his ass, Hux starts to squeeze.

“Mmmmaaahhh. Oh shit!”  
Ren's moans pull him back to reality.

Hux snarls and flashes his teeth.  
“Don't you dare come in me!”  
He stops moving and hits the other across the face.  
“Don't you fucking DARE.”

Ren howls in pain as the hand strikes. More agony follows suit when Hux rakes sharp fingernails across his chest and bites down on one nipple.

“Please!”  
The supplication gains him nothing but coarse laughter.

Hux is merciless.  
“Pull yourself together. Say you will.  
SAY IT!”

“I will,” Ren sobs.

“Good boy...”  
Hux clenches his buttcheeks tight.

“Ahhhhh.”

“Good boy…”  
He resumes moving on Ren's cock.  
Hurting the other has brought him close to the edge quickly. The smell of sweat and blood is as intoxicating as the cries of lust and pain.  
_It's time._  
He wraps his hands around his throbbing dick and flicks his thumb over the wet tip.  
Now it only takes a few hard strokes and Ren fully buried in his ass to push him over the edge.  
Hux roars and comes, cock spurting jizz all over Ren's upper body.

When he's done, he slides off of him quickly.  
“Filthy.”  
I should leave you like this.  
Serves you right. Whore.”

Ren nods at his tormentor. Tears run down his cheeks.

“There. There...” Hux kisses the wetness away.  
“You've been very brave today. I'm not _that_ cruel.”

And without further warning, Hux buries his face in Ren's crotch. He runs his tongue over the coarse black hair of the other man's balls, then starts to kiss and suck them.  
He takes Ren's cock in his hand and strokes it, slowly at first, then more violently.  
“Good boy.” He moans the words, his breath is warm on Ren's cock.  
After a few more fast movements of the hand, the knight's body stiffens.  
  
"Come for me.”  
Be my whore.”

“Aaaaahhhhh...” The shout rings out through the room and beyond.

And Hux feels Ren's cock throb in his hand as he shoots his load on himself.

He smiles at the sight of their cum on Ren's chest, then mixes the thick wetness with his finger, covering his hand in it.

“Do you want to taste it?” He brings one finger to his own lips and sucks on it teasingly. The smell of cum is strong in his nose.

“Please let me taste it,” Ren begs.

Hux nods, scoops up another lump of jizz, puts it on his lips. He leans down for a kiss then, smearing their juices over Ren’s mouth.

Now, the knight lunges at him, pulls Hux down on top of himself and forces his tongue into his mouth. It’s a wet sloppy kiss and as they part Ren laps away the rest of the cum around his lips greedily.

Hux rolls off of him and stares at the ceiling.  
“I think you can visit me here more often.”


End file.
